JustShould I love him Should I love her
by Dallz
Summary: This story is about how Trini and Jason Discover their chemistry and how?
1. Chapter 1

Just I love him should I love her

Disclaimer: I do not own Power ranger but I do own a little some one that will come in the middle of the story his name is Louis this story is based in Trini and Jason chemistry and feelings towards each other.

Pair: Trini/Jason Kim/Tommy Zach/OC Billy/Kat and a little Trini/Louis

It was an hot and humid day at Angel groove four young students stood together talking about there life topic a long black haired girl named Trini was the first one to speak 'Guys this weather is killing me I haven't seen just a hot day I feel like I just went running after something' and then a short brown haired girl named Kimberly complained too 'Tell me about it my palms feel sweaty and I smell' saying it while throwing her arms in the air then a dark haired guy with long pony tail called Tommy spoke right behind her ' You're wrong babe you smell fantastic' then another guy with brown hair named Jason smiled and said while frowning ' You only saying that so she can go all mushy on you and forget what you did yesterday' Tommy hit Jason in the arm 'ouch why did you did that for' while rubbing is arm 'Tommy be nice and apologize' Kimberly spoke and Tommy mumbled 'sorry' Kimberly swatted him 'Sorry' Tommy said out loud Jason smiled ' I dint hear you' Jason said Tommy then gave him an look and said 'don't push your luck' Kimberley then spoke 'talking about luck I need to go to the mall they got this new pair of shoes I wanted' then some one groaned 'why the mall why shoes' Kimberly then took an hold of Tommy ear and twisted it ' don't make me remind you about yesterday' she said while walking Tommy to the parking lot were Tommy car was parked those were the last words Trini and Jason heard because they were laughing so much after laughing they stopped and smiled 'god listening to those too sometimes I thank god I am not going out with some one' Jason spoke 'Yea' whispered Trini then silence came they just stood there looking at each other it'll Jason cleared is throat 'um I should probably should be going got Gym class don't want to miss that' so Trini just stared at him while he was talking Jason hesitated 'so bye Trini' and Jason run to class to because he was late because he was starting to think he had some thing for Trini there were just friends right they couldn't be more than friends right then is conscience said look at Kim and Tommy they were friends now there are an Item maybe you and Trini….no he wiped that thought out and went class while a little some one was watching him and smiling.

Dint you guys like that I know it isn't long I couldn't write more because I have to go sleep school starts tomorrow in England just finished one week holiday… please review

thanx- I promise to update


	2. Chapter 2

Just Should I love Him Should I love her

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power rangers or the characters. This Fan Fiction are for Trini/Jason lovers and Tommy/Kimberly lovers even tough Kimberly and Tommy are going to get spiced up in the middle of this story.

Trini and Jason have stopped talking for weeks many of the other power rangers were suspicious that something had happened so they had planned to live Trini and Jason together for the week as they go on holiday to the Bahamas the guys phoned Jason and told him that the guys are playing the new WWE game and the girls phoned Trini and told that the girls were having a sleep over Trini and Jason went in to Kimberley's house to have fun little did they know they were alone "hello" shouted Jason while dropping his bag on the couch Kimberley's house smelled of flowers _**huh there probably all upstairs**_ Jason run up to Kimberley's room and went in and closed the door Kimberly's room was filled with pink couloirs pink lip gloss and other pink things then he heard a shower turn off _**Kimberley was in the shower**_ that was the first thought that went to Jason mind little did he know it was a certain some one that he is hiding from Jason went under Kimberley bed trying to hide if the guys knew this especially Tom he would kill him then a pair of silky white legs came to sight and ice looking one too what was he saying this probably was Kimberley but then girl with the nice looking leg girl started singing that when he recognized who it his this voice _**wasn't Kimberley's it was Trini **_the girl that is practically naked and has nice legs is Trini the person he was trying to hide from Jason let out a groan a shriek came from Trini he was so dead.

_Thank you to- Lena Kim who was the first person to review and this chapter is inspired by her……_


End file.
